


Good Clean Heroes

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, New Uniforms, Non-sexualized heroes, Prudes design costumes for the team, Purity, covering up overly sexualized bodies, purity culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 19:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16980570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: As it turns out, the Paladins are too...sexualized.





	Good Clean Heroes

"Paladins, I've redesigned our armor to be less sexualized," said Allura, holding out six human-sized cardboard boxes.

"What?! How are we supposed to move in these things?!" Pidge griped.

"And it's not like the armor shows off any skin or anything, it's covers our entire bodies," Shiro added.

"Well, some people were upset that the noble Paladins of Voltron were showing that they HAD bodies. They think real heroes need to cover up and be shapeless cubes," Allura said. So they went off to battle in their boxes and everyone almost got killed because it's hard to fight when you can barely move your fucking limbs. Luckily the enemy broke the boxes and everyone managed to win the day.

"And that's why we don't take fashion advice from jobless millenials who don't have kids or fight evil," Hunk said wisely.

"Does this mean Shiro gets to charge into battle in a speedo next time?" Keith asked hopefully. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Oh, Keith."


End file.
